


Snow White the Third

by roxan1930



Category: Fillmore!
Genre: Apples, Bow - Freeform, Gen, Ribbons, Snow White - Freeform, hairband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxan1930/pseuds/roxan1930
Summary: After a grateful student gives Ingrid a hairband with a bow as a gift Fillmore can't help but notice the similarities between his partner and a certain disney princess





	Snow White the Third

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore

**Snow White the Third**

"Dawg! What a day!" Fillmore groaned as he dropped into his chair at his desk.

"That's an understatement. After literally being buried under a ton of them, if I ever see an apple again it'll be too soon." Ingrid sighed from her own seat.

They had just managed to stop a kid from ruining the yearly Apple Convention because his grandma's recipe didn't win the pie baking contest the year before that.

"Officers Fillmore and Third!" looking up they saw a girl in a light blue dress with blonde hair tied into braids, blue eyes and freckles on her face standing in the office's doorway.

"Oh Hey, Flora! What's up?" Fillmore greeted her as he sat up straighter.

"I wanted to bring you this as a thank you for saving the convention! Some of my contest winning apple-pie!" Flora said as she pulled a pie from a basket she was carrying.

"Hey, you really don't have to do that!" Fillmore tried to deny the gift but it was useless as it was placed in front of him.

"And I even got a little extra for you, officer Third!" Flora went on as she reached into her basket again.

"No, I'm fine, really! You shou-" whatever Ingrid was saying was cut off when Flora placed something on her head.

She blinked in confusion and frowned upon hearing Fillmore trying to hide a laugh.

Without her even needing to ask Flora handed her a mirror and her eyes widened upon seeing her reflection.

Flora had placed a red hairband with a large red bow in the middle on top of her head.

"My mom makes those! Isn't it cute? Anyway, I should go now so thanks again and bye!" Flora smiled and with that she was gone.

Ingrid turned to glare at her partner who was chuckling again.

"Something funny?" she grunted.

"Sorry, baby. It's just that I just realized you look a lot like Snow White." he answered with a grin.

Ingrid blinked at that as some other safety patrol officers who heard the comment laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Think about it, skin as white as snow, hair as dark as ebony and a mouth red as a rose..." he listed off dramatically.

"And the little bow is just like the one in the Disney movie!" he finished.

"Gotta admit, he's got a point. You've also got something going on with apples today." Vallejo chuckled as he went to stand next to Ingrid, mug of hot chocolate in hand.

"Not you too!" the poor girl groaned as she face-palmed.

"Hey, it fits you! You can be Snow White the _third_!" O'Farrell cried and at that everyone who had been holding back their amusement lost it and burst out laughing.

"Now there's finally a good pun, O'Farrell!" Tehama laughed.

"Finally some approval in these twenty years!"

"This is middle school! We only stay here for three years!"

"Details, details!"

"Guy!" Ingrid yelled as loud as she could, getting everyone's attention back on her.

She sighed heavily and said "You do realize that even if I went along with being Snow White, you do realize that for me to be third, there would need to be a second, right?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Already thought of that! Ariella can be the second since she's got the classic characteristics like you!" Fillmore said.

"But she's got the same name as I do! Don't you think it'd be weird for her to be Ariella 'Snow White' Third, the second?" Ingrid asked.

"Third is your surname but 'the second' or 'the third' are tittles. No sweat." he shrugged her argument off.

"Fine. Whatever." she sighed and crossed her arms.

"You gonna tell me I need a Prince Charming too?" she asked.

"Nah, you've already got one right here." Fillmore said as he twisted his whole body towards her, leaned his arm on his desk and comically wiggled his eyebrows.

This caused multiple of their colleagues to let out whistles and catcalls.

This made Ingrid laugh out loud for the first time since the whole discussion started.

"I don't think so, partner! If I gotta be Snow White mostly because of my looks are like the original then so is Prince Charming and sorry Fillmore, but you don't fit it." Ingrid now grinned.

"Oh snap! Out of all the things!" she giggled a little as her partner slammed his fist on his desk in mock disappointment.

"So how about me?" Vallejo asked with a joking wink.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be Prince Charming, right Ingrid?" O'Farrell yelled.

"Sorry fellas but if I had to pick out of all guys on the Safety Patrol to play the part it would be Anza." she motioned to the other boy who had been mostly silent yet.

"Anza!" the boys all yelled in mock-anger.

"Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Anza casually said and dramatically flipped his bangs.

"Easy, pretty boy. You only won cause I limited the search to the Safety Patrol. Also, don't even think about kissing me." Ingrid wagged her finger at him.

"Owww! Stomp on my heart, why don't you?" Anza cried before grinning as the rest laughed.

They all jumped however when the office's door slammed open.

"Sorry to come crashing whatever kinda party's going on here but I thought I'd come by and congratulate you on making the Apple Convention go flawless. I knew as long as the safety Patrol was on the case there would be nothing to worry about!" Principal Folsom said as she entered, her ever faithful assistent Raycliff behind her.

"Thank you, ma'am." Vallejo answered on everyone's behalf.

"Want some pie?" Fillmore offered as he held up the pastry.

"Nah, I just stuffed myself with treats at said convention. Anyway, with that said I'll be going and- Ingrid! Where did you get that adorable hairband?" the woman asked upon seeing te girl.

"Uhm... It was a gift from Flora. She said her mom makes them." Ingrid blinked, feeling a little awkward.

"Raycliff, remind me to make a call to that kid or her mom sometime. If I can get one of those in yellow it would be the perfect present for my niece." Folsom told the man who nodded.

"Well, I'm off. You know Ingrid, you kind of look like Snow White." and with that Folsom was gone.

Her last comment however had made everyone else loose it and burst into laughter again while Ingrid face-palmed again.

Suddenly what sounded like three explosions, one close-by and the others farther away were heard from the hallway, followed by multiple screams and Folsom stuck her head inside again, not looking so cheery anymore.

"Someone just blew up three of the drinking-fountains! You've got a week to figure out who did it or else this place is gonna become a nice nail-salon!" she barked before leaving again.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the door.

"Guess she'd be the Evil Queen." Fillmore commented, making a few other snicker again, not daring to laugh out loud in fear of their principal hearing and coming back to chew them out for laughing after she just gave them a new case.

"Alright, alright, people! Enough Snow White business for now! Let's get to work!" Vallejo ordered as he clapped his hands.

"Sure thing, Vallejo." Ingrid said as she stood up and took off the hairband before walking ahead with Fillmore next to her.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review, fav and read my other stories too! Bye!


End file.
